


Tell Me Why Best Friends Can't Be The Ones

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Hanson Bingo [4]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Bingo, Breasts, Brother/Sister Incest, Cheating, Childhood Friends, Condoms, Engagement, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Sex, Incest, Infidelity, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 11:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16136042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery is getting married but Zac has a few objections.





	Tell Me Why Best Friends Can't Be The Ones

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hanfic Bingo prompt: Odd Couple

"You're sure about this wedding?" Zac asked Avery as they sat side by side outside on the porch of his parents house the night of the rehearsal dinners. "I mean we just graduated high school and you're getting married to my brother and choosing to tie yourself down at eighteen."

"But I've wanted this for so long," Avery said as she looked down at her engagement ring, chewing on her lip as she eyed it.

It was a pretty ring even if simple but then again it wasn't like Taylor could afford anything extravagant and flashy. He was twenty and only made so much on his salary at the bookstore where he worked at.

"Yes but you also have dreams of going away to college," Zac told her with a sigh. "You're my best friend Avery and I know you've loved Taylor since elementary school and been convinced he was going to be your husband since middle school and then you finally snagged him in tenth grade, despite everyone else saying you guys were an odd couple and you should be with me instead because we're closer but I'm pretty sure Taylor would be content to wait if you wanted to wait."

Taking a deep breath Avery looked up at Zac, "But I don't want to wait," she told him with a shake of her head. "I want to get married and be his wife. I'm sure I won't miss much not going to college," she said though deep down she feared she would.

All of her friends were going and she'd miss out. Knowing in the end she'd probably lose friends because they'd have less in common but she was also sure she'd gain friends too.

Girls who were married and also just couples in general who were married. They had couples house churches at the church she and Taylor attended almost religiously.

"Fine," Zac sighed as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Be stubborn and ruin your life but don't say I didn't tell you so," he muttered out softly and all Avery could do was laugh when he let his hand link with hers.

Because despite his words she knew he didn't hate her or judge her too much. After all he was her best friend and had been her friend longer than Taylor had been the person she was in love with.

Nothing could ever come between them or so she was certain.

"I'll remember that on mine and Taylor's fiftieth wedding anniversary when I'm old and living a happy life with children and grand-babies," Avery teased her words making Zac laugh then as well. Though he didn't say anything, instead all he did was squeeze her hand as he remained silent.

Avery wondering where his mind was but also not wanting to ask. Knew sometimes it was best not to know what Zac was thinking about inside.

After a while Avery let go of Zac's hand, "We should head back inside," she told him softly feeling him move away from her at her words. Both of them standing up at that and she really hoped the conversation they had ended tonight. That he didn't find a way to bug her tomorrow before her wedding.

Yet somehow she almost highly doubted this was the end. Somehow he'd find a way to talk to her again, most likely at the wedding.

Avery wondering if he was giving Taylor these same talks. Trying to change his brother's mind but something told her he wasn't. It was only her whose mind he wanted to change.

*****

Hearing a knock on her bedroom door later that night, Avery who had just gotten her wedding dress put back into the bag it came in after making sure it was still okay. That it still looked like it would fit her, turned on her heel as she raised an eyebrow as she walked to her bedroom door.

Knowing from the almost hard incessant knocks that it wasn't her sister Jessica coming to tell her goodnight or wish her well before bed. A ritual they had since they were little girls and one Avery was sure she would miss once she was gone and living with Taylor in the apartment they had finally gotten a lease for last week.

An apartment that was thirty minutes from her parents house and just ten from his own. So they really were staying local even if younger Avery had saw herself living in a big old city like New York or Los Angeles. The latter being where Zac was heading off to for college.

A city where her sister resided and went to school as well but Jessica was home for the summer. Home and helping Avery prepare for the wedding and Zac would leave after the wedding.

Two days after in fact.

Opening the door when she reached it, Avery came out of her thoughts, her eyebrow raising higher when she came face to face with Zac.

Noting his frantic look as he stepped into her room without an invite. Avery almost rolling her eyes sarcastically at that because it was like Zac to just invite himself in. A part of her wondering if he had been the same way with whoever had opened the front door as well.

Just inviting himself in like he lived there.

"Well it's nice to see you as well, again," Avery muttered as she shut her door after Zac was inside. "Can I ask why you're here?" she asked as she turned to face him. "I thought you and Taylor and Isaac had big ole plans to go and get shitfaced on Taylor's last night as a bachelor," she spoke knowing Isaac had mentioned going on a bar crawl after the dinner at their parents.

Avery and Jessica and their friends had just been lame and watched romantic comedies until the other girls in her wedding party had to head home.

After all it wasn't like any of them could drink. Then again neither could Taylor or Zac but she was sure somehow they found a way. They always found ways to sneak alcohol.

"You can't marry him," Zac told her sounding as frantic as he looked. His hand running through his short hair which he had cut just last month. "You can't marry Tay," he reiterated like she needed an explanation.

She knew what he had meant, she wasn't that dumb.

"Zac, we had this conversation earlier," Avery reminded him as she stepped a bit closer to him. "I know you feel like this is a mistake because I'm young and I may have regrets on getting to miss out on things like college and moving away because I'm choosing to be a housewife now," she told him knowing a younger version of herself would hate now her.

Younger her even loving Taylor in a puppy dog way had never wanted to be a housewife. But it wasn't like she could afford to go to college right now if she married Taylor and it wasn't like they could afford to move away either so she could go to an out of state college and Taylor was already taking classes at a community college here in mechanics.

She couldn't ask him to just give up what he was doing.

Zac shook his head as he looked at her with a slight glare the moment she stepped closer to him. "That's not why I'm saying you can't marry him right now," he told her his words leaving her puzzled.

"Then what are your reasons now?" Avery asked as she just stared Zac down watching his glare get a bit deeper. Leaving her wondering if he'd ever answer her or just glare at her.

But before she could question him on anything, Zac closed the distance between them. His lips crashing against hers roughly in a not so graceful kiss. The kiss surprising Avery enough that she froze for what felt like a few minutes before her lips began to move with his.

Though they shouldn't have because he wasn't the man she was supposed to walk down the aisle with tomorrow. She was marrying his brother, despite everyone who called that odd since it was Zac who had been her best friend since birth and Zac she had always been closer to before she started dating Taylor.

She'd just never seen Zac as anything romantic and yet somehow now her lips were moving against his. Opening without her even thinking twice when his tongue brushed across them. Avery feeling her eyes fall shut as the kiss deepened. Her tongue brushing across his softly as she tasted faint hints of alcohol on him.

Letting her know he was drunk or buzzed at least. Enough that he may not have been thinking right but she still wasn't sure it was enough to make her want to pull away yet.

When Zac pulled away from the kiss eventually, Avery just looked at him as they both caught their breaths. Her cheeks feeling hot and she knew it wasn't just from kissing him. She was just blushing in general because now she was nervous around him.

Nervous what this would do to them. Their friendship and her own relationship with Taylor.

"I'm sorry," Zac apologized as if his ability to think clearly had finally found him during their kiss. "I shouldn't..you didn't want it."

"If I didn't want it I wouldn't have kissed you back," Avery told him with a shrug of her shoulders. Her hands going to rest on either side of his cheeks as she made him fully look at her. "I wouldn't have kissed you for as long as I did," she spoke unable to stop the smile on her lips.

Knowing she should be asking him a lot of questions. Should be talking to him more about this but instead she chose to lean in and kiss him again. Her eyes falling shut right away and she really hoped this proved to him he had nothing to be sorry for at least not with her wanting this.

What he had to be sorry about was probably doing this to his brother. Betraying Taylor by kissing her and Avery was just as bad she knew because this kiss was all her doing.

Feeling Zac respond to the kiss, she smiled against his lips as she let her hands move away from his cheeks then. Her arms soon finding their way around his neck as she lead them to the bed or she at least hoped they made it to the bed anyway since she couldn't see that well thanks to being turned away from it and also kissing Zac.

A moan slipping past her lips as his hand went up the pajama shirt she had on. Goosebumps already forming on her arms just from his touch alone.

The way his fingertips barely touched her like he was afraid this was all a dream and it made her wonder how long he'd wanted to kiss her.

But again she didn't want to talk or ask questions. She just wanted to kiss him and do other things.

Her brain refusing to think of what they were just yet because they were things she had yet to do with Taylor. Taylor having respected her wishes of waiting until they were married to have sex. Jessica making a joke tonight during the movies that it was why Taylor had proposed so suddenly.

He was getting tired of having blue balls.

Reaching the bed, Avery slowly fell back making a face at the way the bag containing her wedding dress felt against it. Though even with that knowledge, that she was laying on top of the bag with her dress, she didn't pull away. Instead she only kissed Zac deeper.

Another moan slipping past her lips when his hips moved down into hers and she could tell he was hard. That he'd gotten hard and it was all because of her. Because of what they were doing.

Pulling away from the kiss then at that thought she looked up at him, "Are...are we going too..." she asked not even able to say the word.

But she knew from the look on Zac's face that he knew what she meant. She was asking if they were going to have sex.

"Do you want too?" Zac asked her softly before leaning in and kissing her cheek gently. His lips moving down onto her neck. "I've never...I'm still a virgin," he revealed and his words surprised her because he had just ended a year long relationship with a girl name Katrina.

Avery would have expected he would have lost it to her. Especially given how hot she was.

"I haven't either," Avery spoke with a shake of her head. "I mean Taylor and I..we've done some stuff but not that."

"Then we shouldn't," Zac whispered though his lips stayed on her neck. Avery closing her eyes as he bit at the skin on her neck.

Making a shiver run down her spine at that action as well as the wetness that was growing between her legs to get worse. A part of her knowing she needed release. She needed friction to get her off before she'd be able to sleep now.

"But I want you," Avery spoke before she could even stop herself. "Please Zac," she whined almost watching as he just pulled away from her again to look down at her. Their brown eyes locking then and she knew just from the way his pupils were blown, his eyes looking darker that she had him.

She had him where she wanted and need him obviously.

"O..okay," Zac nodded his head before clumsily reaching into the pocket of his jeans and Avery contorted her face when he pulled a condom out of them.

"Did you show up here hoping for this to happen?" she asked and again she didn't have time to stop herself. Her mouth clearly going before her brain had time to kick in.

Zac blushed as he laid the condom on the bed near them, shaking his head, "I had hopes of getting shitfaced and losing my virginity to a random stranger," he confessed and she knew he wasn't lying. Not from the look on his face. "Wanted to bury my thoughts of how that should be me you're marrying tomorrow into a stranger," he sighed and there was something about Zac's words that broke her heart.

"But we're too young," Avery mocked playfully. "Isn't that what you told me earlier. I was too young for this?" she asked him softly before leaning up to kiss him again. Missing the feel of his lips against hers so she just needed it even if brief.

"We are but god Avie I wouldn't....I wouldn't ask you to give up your life for me," Zac said as he reached down to brush some stray pieces of hair off her face. "I'd make sure we could work something out so we could both go to college."

Not saying anything to that Avery just kissed Zac again not even sure if she had the words to say anything in the end. She was half sure he'd rendered her speechless because just how gone for her was he?

How had she obviously been so blind?

Did it even matter that she had been that blind?

Those were two questions Avery didn't know how to answer so again she just kept kissing Zac. Her hands going up and under the Lynyrd Skynyrd band t-shirt he had on. Liking how it felt when she felt him shiver above her.

Pulling away from the kiss again she lifted his shirt up. His arms raising to help her and after it was off all she could do was smile at the sight of him shirtless above her. His hair all a mess now and fuck it was a beautiful sight. 

Something Avery had never thought of before when it came to Zac. Finding him beautiful.

Maybe she'd once thought he was handsome a time or two like when he dressed up in tuxes for school dances but this was different. Him all flushed and his hair a mess. His chest bare and his breathing just a tiny bit hard from their kisses.

"What?" Zac asked her softly as he leaned in again this time his lips going to her ears. "Why are you staring at me like that for?"

"Because you look beautiful with your hair all a mess and your face flushed," Avery revealed as her eyes fluttered shut when Zac once again bit down at her neck and despite the bites she really hoped he left no mark.

How would she explain that tomorrow?

"I'm not beautiful," Zac muttered out as he let his lips trail down her neck towards the top of her shirt that she had on. "I'm pudgy and I have a stupid impulse haircut," he told her as he moved away as soon as he reached the neckline of her shirt and Avery reached down lifting her own shirt off as she threw it to the floor with his.

Her bare back hitting the bag that contained her wedding dress and again that knowledge still wasn't enough to make her stop.

Knowing that she was fooling around with Zac on top of the dress she'd be wearing as she married another man. She hated to admit it but it was kind of fucking hot.

"You're the beautiful one though Avery," Zac whispered and before she could say anything his lips attached to her breast. Her eyes falling shut as he started to suck on it.

Her cunt really beginning to ache and need that friction now. Her hips starting to move into his and as he continued to suck on her breast he let his hips move with hers. Both of them humping basically like a bunch of sex deprived teenagers and really they kind of were in the end.

They were eighteen year old virgins who had probably just done oral sex and masturbating the other person they were dating. They'd never done full blown sex before.

Opening her eyes Avery let her hand reach for Zac's and once she had a hold of his hand she slowly slid it down to her pajama pants. Pushing it inside and smiling when it seemed Zac got the hint. His body taking over as his hand began to rub her through her already soaked panties.

A louder moan falling from her lips when he licked at her nipple slightly as well. His mouth staying on her as his hand worked her over.

Got her on edge even more so than what she was and she knew he had to be hurting too. His erection was no longer a half hard on but he was full on hard. He needed relief about as much as she did.

Whining when Zac moved his mouth off her she looked up at him as his hand slid inside of her panties then. "You better be silent," he whispered to her with a smirk. "Wouldn't want Jessica or your parents to hear what a naughty girl you're being just hours before you make vows with someone else," he warned her right as his finger slipped inside of her slick wetness.

Her teeth biting down into her bottom lip as she suppressed another moan then. A moan she knew would be louder because right at that exact moment Zac's mouth had went to her other breast then. Giving it as much attention as the first and that with the added feeling of his finger inside of her, fucking into her slowly, it was making her feel things not even Taylor had made her feel and she wasn't sure if that was bad. Not since she was marrying Taylor tomorrow.

"Fuck..Zac," Avery muttered out finally as her hips started to move with his finger. "I..." she sighed unable to finish her sentence when a second finger worked its way inside of her then.

"You what Avery?" Zac asked as he let his mouth move away from her breasts again. "What do you want?"

"You," Avery told him honestly as she leaned up to kiss him on the lips again. "I want you," she whispered into his mouth a moan slipping into it as his fingers brushed across her clit then.

Her toes almost wanting to curl at that even if it wasn't her orgasm. It just felt good and clearly Zac knew what he was doing with his fingers. He may have been a virgin but he'd definitely used his mouth and fingers on girls before. Probably Katrina and maybe the girl before her as well. Kathryn, Avery thought her name was that which was funny because clearly Zac had a theme with names.

Except her, she was the odd one out it seemed.

"Please let me have you," Avery spoke as she pulled away from the kiss, laying fully back down then and just watching Zac.

A small smile playing on her lips when his hand slipped out of her panties and pajama pants. His hands working to push them off her and Avery lifted her hips to help. Again making a face as she now fully laid naked against the bag housing a nice little white dress that she knew she had no business wearing tomorrow because she wasn't pure anymore.

Blushing when she watched Zac's eyes travel down her body she again chewed on her lip. Wondering what he was thinking about her.

"Do you like what you see?" she asked him softly seeing his cheeks which had been flushed still turn a lovely shade of pink.

His head nodding sheepishly as his hand went between her legs to rub her again. Just briefly, enough to leave her wanting more and she wanted to tell him off for teasing her but she didn't.

All her words died once Zac pushed his own boxers off. Leaving him as naked as she was and she couldn't help but check him out either. Avery not certain how she hadn't found him attractive before now. How she'd never seen him in this light before tonight.

Because he really was a sight and it wasn't just because he was naked in front of her. He was a genuinely attractive man in ways that Taylor wasn't.

Reaching her hand out for the condom she looked at him, "Can I?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. Watching as he nodded and gave permission which was all she needed before opening the wrapper and moving up slightly. Soon getting the condom on his cock.

An action that caused Zac's eyes to flutter shut and Avery just smiled. Leaning in to leave a small kiss on his cheek before laying back down.

Biting into her lip again when Zac opened his eyes. His hands finding purchase on her thighs as he spread her legs open more, aligning his cock up just right with her slit.

The both of them moaning when he pushed inside of her. Though Avery's moan was more of a moan and groan at the same time because of the slight pain she felt. Zac stilling above her once he was inside and she knew he was letting her adjust.

He was letting her get used to having him inside of her. Not wanting to hurt her too much and she wasn't sure if Taylor would have been this gentle with her. He hadn't been when he fingered her for the first time and that had hurt some too.

"You can move now," Avery told him after a few minutes. 

Her head falling back when Zac obeyed her words, his hips beginning to thrust at a nice slow pace and Avery would have moved with him but she didn't just yet. Not when she swallowed hard at the sight in her doorway, her sister Jessica standing there like a deer in headlights.

Their eyes locking only briefly before Jessica moved away, shutting the door silently and Avery swore at first maybe she had dreamed it but she knew she hadn't. Her sister had been at the door, probably for their nightly ritual of saying goodnight and she had saw Avery and Zac.

Her sister knew that she was cheating on Taylor just hours before the wedding.

But no, she didn't want to think about that right now. Not when Zac was moving inside of her like he was. His lips having gone back to her neck. She just wanted to live in this moment and come back to reality when she had too so she did. She let herself get lost again in what was going on with Zac.

Her hips eventually moving with his as her hands went to rest on his back. The bag beneath seeming like it was squeaking just as much as her bed was and she really hoped her dress wasn't too wrinkled tomorrow. Wasn't sure how she'd explain that she needed to somehow iron it last minute.

Feeling her orgasm finally coming on Avery dug her nails further into his back. His name slipping out of her mouth as her walls closed around him. Her whole body feeling amazing or okay maybe she was over exaggerating but it was enough that her toes curled.

Her smile returning when Zac soon stilled above her and she knew he had came as well. Both of them reaching their end not long after the other and before long she knew reality would seep in.

They'd either have to ignore what had happened or talk about it. Though she wasn't sure if her brain was up for talking about anything huge right now.

Not when she was coming down off a sex high. Her whole body feeling like she had just been fucked. She felt well and truly fucked.

Fucked enough that she knew if she tried to walk right now she'd probably fail because her legs felt like jelly.

Yawning, Avery felt her eyes shut as Zac moved off her and before she even knew it she was out like a light.


End file.
